One Night of Forever
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Michelle, a hunter, and Dean, a wrestler, meet and share an amazing night together. Little did they know that night would be the start of something beautiful. Could Dean handle Michelle's crazy world? Could Michelle handle his? Could one night turn into forever?
1. Chapter 1

Michelle was a hunter, Dean was a wrestler, and their worlds couldn't be farther apart. While their lives shared similarity, traveling most of the year, they were still so far apart. But the hunting life, due to an injury and a brush with death, was ending for Michelle and she was looking for something to celebrate the ending of a short era. When her best friends and adopted brothers the Winchesters surprised her with WWE tickets, she had no idea her and Dean's paths would cross. Would it be the start of a new beginning or just a huge disappointment?

"Sam I'm heading out," I said to a sick Sam Winchester as I stood in front of him on the couch.

"You look great," he said as he threw a tissue in the trash. "Enjoy yourself tonight. You deserve it."

"Thanks, I am so relieved to be out of that damn cast," I said as I rubbed my right arm. I had injured it a while back on a hunt that could have taken my life. After that, I was done. The Winchesters and Crowley vowed to never let me go on a hunt again.

"I know you are. Now, you should get going. Be careful, I'll see you when you get home."

"Alright Sammy, love you," I called as I started walking to the door.

"Love you too!" he called out hoarsely.

I sent a text to Sam's brother Dean as I headed to the car and told him I was leaving to go to the show. He was on a hunt a few states away and was wrapping it up, promising to be home sometime early in the morning. I thanked him once again for the tickets and promised to bring him home a t-shirt or two.

The drive to the arena was filled with lots of K-Pop and lots of singing. With the pressure of the job no longer weighing down on me, I felt great. I was excited to see the show just as much as I was excited to see my two big crushes in the company, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. I couldn't wait to see them and take plenty of pictures. Maybe if I was lucky, I could snap a picture with one of them after the show.

When I arrived to the arena the first thing I did was hit the merch booth. I got Dean his, much promised shirts, along with some for me. I made sure to bring a big enough empty purse to fit them in. Then I went to my front row, ringside seat. There I waited for the show to begin.

I waited match by match until it was time to see my favorite boys. I was much entertained to see the New Day and see the divas match which featured Sasha Banks, someone I'd get along with well due to our shared love of K-Pop. It was all great but nothing compared to seeing Dean and Roman. When Dean's music hit, I stood and cheered with the rest of the crowd.

When he got to where I could see him I was amazed at how much hotter he was in person. I couldn't stop staring at him, and it was almost like he noticed because the next thing I knew he was staring back. I, embarrassingly, broke my stare. Geez, I know I couldn't be the only one here with eyes on him, why did it feel like he was staring into my damn soul? Was there something on my face? What the hell was going on?

 _ **Dean's POV**_

 __It was another night and another crowd. Never did I think in that crowd would I randomly spot a girl and fall in love. She was beautiful, long brown hair, green eyes, pouty lips and a smile that lit up my world. Never in my life had I wanted a girl so bad.

I had to focus, I couldn't stand there with a huge smile on my face because that wasn't who Dean Ambrose was. I was the lunatic fringe, not some big, goofy grinning bastard. She was damn gorgeous though, and I wanted to keep staring at her. So I did, just for a little while before the match began. Then, I had to get into get into that mindset and forget about her just for a little while. I thanked God when the match ended and I walked backstage to gather my thoughts.

"What was that man?" Roman asked as he came up to me.

"That girl in the front row, did you see her?" I said as I thought of a place to go to spy on her.

"What girl? There were a few of them." He looked at me like I was losing my mind.

"Brown hair, green eyes. She was gorgeous. What I wouldn't give to have those beautiful lips on mine." What the hell was I saying?

Roman laughed, "Damn, sounds like you've been hit by cupid."

"Shut up, she's beautiful. I'm telling you, man I'm going to marry that girl one day."

"You don't even know her!" Roman said in disbelief.

"I don't care, I've got have her. I will have her, I have to talk to her. Man, you've got to help me."

"How are you going to find her in a crowd of a few thousand people?" he said as he rolled his eyes at me.

"I don't know, but I'll figure out something," I replied.

 _ **Michelle's POV**_

When the show was over I stayed behind in my seat for a few minute to let the crowd get ahead of me. I hated being stuck in a crowd of people. I called Dean and told him how great the show was. He was happy to hear it, promising to come along next time. I told him I was about to get ready to leave and begged me to stay safe and kick the ass of anyone who tried to mess with me.

I got up and left my seat slowly. I walked out to the corridors of the arena. It was weird being one of the only people out walking. I was becoming a little paranoid, afraid someone was going to try to follow me to my car and rob me. Thanks Dean.

As I kept walking I swore I could hear footsteps behind me. Hell, I knew I did. I felt the presence of someone. There was definitely someone following me. I could feel their eyes boring into the back of my head. They seemed to be getting closer and closer, and I used that to my advantage.

I turned around, grabbed them by the neck and chest, and slammed them into the wall. They looked so damn shady, in a baggy hoodie, hood over their head and ball cap on. They threw their hands up in surrender and spoke.

"Woah, damn that's hot," said a familiar voice as they pulled their hood down. Right in front of me stood Dean Ambrose with a huge smile on his face. My mouth dropped.

"What the hell?" I said in shock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I saw you in the crowd earlier and had to meet you. I know you already know who I am, so hey, I'm Dean. Can I ask yours?"

"Okay, one, you can't just go around acting like a crazy stalker and following people and just say hey and ask their name. Two, I'm an idiot who doesn't care, though, and my name's Michelle."

Dean smiled, "Well Michelle, I don't really do this, like ever, but I was wondering if I could come home with you tonight." Oh. My. God. What did he just say? Was I dreaming, was this some kind of sick joke? I didn't care, though. Even if tonight ended in a one-night stand, one of my biggest crushes just asked me to take him home. I'd be an idiot if I didn't. Even if one-night stands weren't my thing.

"I don't do this either, but yes, please, come home with me tonight," I was breathless. I was practically begging.

"Great," he grinned, "Come with me, I'll go get my things and tell Roman I'll see him Monday."

"Okay!" I said excitedly and followed him backstage.

"Wait here," he said as we reached the locker room door. I stood there and waited as he went inside to talk to Roman and get his bags.

Roman opened the door first and came out. He looked at me and smiled, "Hi, you _are_ very pretty."

"Pretty?" Dean said in offense, "She's beautiful!" I blushed.

"I guess you can say she is," Roman agreed. "Have a great night you two. I'll see you later man."

"Alright, see you. I'll call you tomorrow"

"Bye you two," Roman said with a cheeky grin and made his way to the superstar's exit.

"Bye!" we both called after him. Wow. Little did I know, when I came here tonight, I'd be meeting Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns and taking Dean home with me tonight.

"So Michelle, what's a pretty girl like you doing coming to a show like this all alone?" Dean asked as we walked to my car.

"The ticket was a gift from my best friends, they couldn't come tonight," I replied.

"So I take it you're single?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, duh," I laughed.

"How in the hell is that possible?" he asked in shock.

I shrugged, "Don't know really. I can be pretty intimidating at times."

"Well I can see that," he agreed with a laugh, "You're really strong."

I laughed, "I could probably kick your ass. I have kicked a guy's ass before. No lie."

"Oh I believe you," he said without hesitation. "To be honest, it totally turns me on."

I pinned him against the wall again and kissed him deeply. "Glad to know that."

"How long does it take to get to your place from here?" he panted.

"Twenty five to thirty minutes?" I guessed aloud.

"Damn it," he growled. "I sure do hope you drive well under pressure." He says as he presses his hard on into my thigh.

"I do pretty well," I said breathlessly. I walked away and he smacked me on the ass causing me to moan. He went to smack me again and I swatted his hand away. "Keep that up and you'll be taking me right in this parking lot in my car."

"Baby, I would gladly take you in the car, so don't tempt me. I will take you seriously." Damn, this man was going to kill me.

I tried to ignore the heat building in my core. When we got to the car I quickly got in and cranked it up, and k-pop blasted from the speakers. Dean looked at me with a bit of shock on his face, then shrugged and went with it. He was too turned on to worry about what I listen to right now.

The ride home was tense. The sexual tension in the car was smothering. I had never wanted someone so bad before. While in the back of my mind, I hoped that this situation ended now. Truthfully, though, right now, I didn't care what happened. I just wanted him to fuck my brains out.

When I got home, I had totally forgotten about Sam who was camped out on the couch with a box of tissues and a remote in his hand. Like I had said before, I never did one-night stands. Out of the boys and I, that was Dean's thing. So, I was quite embarrassed to have brought a guy home with me from the show. Then I thought, hell, that guy was Dean fucking Ambrose, and that made me feel a lot damn better.

"Um, hi," I said to Sam a bit nervously as I came upon him.

"Is that?" he croaked out in confusion.

"Yes?" I squeaked. "Dean, this is my friend Sam Winchester. Sam this is Dean Ambrose."

"Hi," Dean said to Sam.

"Hi," Sam said to Dean.

"Hey Dean," I said as I was distracted by Sam's judgmental glare.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Could you meet me upstairs? First door to the left when you reach the top of the stairs."

"Sure," he said with a bit of worry in his voice. I gave him a reassuring smile as he left to climb the stairs.

Sam waited for Dean to be out of hearing range, and then he laid into me. "What the hell? How did this happen? What the hell are you thinking?"

"Oh come on Sam! When do people get this opportunity? I don't really fully understand how it happened, but it just has. Dean Ambrose wants to sleep with me! He called me beautiful. He thinks I'm beautiful! I can't pass this up." I looked at Sam and he looked a little disappointed in me.

"Michelle, come on, you never do stuff like this," he replied as he shook his head.

I whined, "I know! I know! But I'm hoping for the best. Maybe something good will come out of this. Maybe it can be something more. It's stupid to think that, but I'm dreaming big here."

"How do you know this isn't some kind of game to him? What if these wrestlers do this all the time?"

"Because I just do! Sam you know I'm good at reading people. I think he's telling the truth. And you never know, he may want to see me again after this. Then again, he may not. And if he doesn't, oh well. I'll deal with it. I know you're being protective, and I thank you, but Sammy I really want to do this."

"Well, I guess I can't change your mind. Be safe, at the very least. Okay?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I'm not an idiot Sammy. I'm going upstairs now. Goodnight."

He sighed and shook his head, "Goodnight."

I appreciated Sam looking out for me, but I was an adult, I could take care of myself. I was going to fuck Dean Ambrose tonight and I was gonna make it a night to remember. I didn't need anyone's approval to do so.

When I went up to the room, Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting patiently for me to join him. I shut and locked the door behind me before going up and attacking Dean with kisses. He rolled us over and got on top of me before he took my top off and started kissing down my body. Then he peeled me out of my tight jeans and began kissing me from head to toe, stopping at my feet to take my boots off. When he returned to my lips, I noticed he was mumbling on about how beautiful I was.

Next thing I knew, he was taking his clothes off before returning to kissing all over my body. Then he was between my legs, licking a long stripe over my panties. I moaned and bucked my hips for him to keep going.

"Be a good girl and don't move," he said as he pinned my hips down. He licked again before sliding his fingers into my panties. "Damn so wet for me," he moaned. "May I have a taste?"

"Yes!" I begged, "Oh yes!"

Dean slid my panties off and licked up my slit to my clit, down, and up again. "Mmm," he moaned, "so sweet." He dipped inside then continued to lick up and down my slit and my clit. Then he just stopped.

"No!" I begged, "don't stop."

"I can't take it anymore," he replied. "The way you're moaning its killing me. Please tell me you have a condom."

I nodded to the nightstand "Top drawer." Dean got the condom and put it on. Then he slowly pushed inside.

"Fuck," he moaned as he let me adjust to his size.

"Please, fuck me, make love to me, I don't care. Just do something before I have to do it for you!"

"Damn, baby, be patient," he said as he started moving.

"That's better," I moaned out and pulled him down to kiss me.

Soon he found a nice pace, then started to find my spot. I guided him the whole time, moaning his name in between directions. When he hit it for the first time, I screamed out in pleasure. So, now, he had this perfect pace, hitting my spot every time, and I was in heaven. And my climax was coming fast.

"Dean, I'm gonna cum," I moaned.

"Me too, Michelle, he moaned back. "Cum with me, baby."

So I came, and I came hard and he came with me. And as soon as we were done, we went at it again, and again. I think I had four orgasms that night all thanks to Dean. I had never gone that long with anyone before, but damn, did I enjoy myself. When we, finally went to bed, we were exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in bed alone. Dean was nowhere in sight. Super. All the sweet talking, calling me baby, telling me how beautiful I was, how much he wanted me, all was a lie. It must have been just a game to him, and it hurt. It hurt bad. I went and took a long, cry filled shower, and went downstairs.

Much to my disdain, Dean, Winchester, was sitting on the couch watching tv. I sighed, and waited for him to lay into me, just as Sam did the night before.

Before he could even speak I said, "Don't. I don't even want to hear it. Just, please, don't."

"Don't what?" he asked. "I don't see what the problem is."

"Sam didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Oh, no, he did, but I don't see what the problem is," he replied.

"What? You're not going to give me the big brother talk? School me on how guys play games? Preach to me about how it's probably done by him all the time? Scold me for having a one night stand?"

Dean laughed, "Michelle, it's not that big of a deal to me. If it was a one night stand, so what? Everyone has them. Even Sam. I'm just not as uptight as he is. I totally get it. But I ask you this, how do you know it was a one night stand?"

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked in annoyance. Dean just shook his head and nodded in the direction behind me.

Then, there he was, the other Dean, walking in the door with bags in his hands from Ihop. When he saw me he smiled. Then he saw the look on my face and frowned.

"Thought I left didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered bluntly.

"I'm sorry, I don't really cook, so I went and got food. I got your favorite thanks to Dean here," he replied with a smile.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Umm hmm, and eggs and bacon," he added. "I was going to bring it to you, but it seems you got up and spoiled that."

I laughed and asked whose car did he drive. "Dean gave me the keys to your car, he said you wouldn't mind," he replied.

"Really Winchester?" I asked in annoyance, "God forbid you let anyone drive your precious baby!"

"What? I barely know anything about the guy! He could be a horrible driver. Better of him to drive yours than mine." The elder Winchester replied back.

"You are such an ass. I really hope Dean didn't get you food because you so don't deserve it." I stuck my nose up and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well he did so," he said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Not if I hold it hostage!" I said as I ran over to Dean and took the bags out of his hand and hid behind him. The Winchester Dean came over and tried to get them but Dean blocked him.

"See! I have a professional wrestler protecting me!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And I have how many years of experience of doing what we do," Dean W. replied back.

"And I'm a girl, and you'd never hit me," I said with finality.

"Damn right," Dean added.

"What is going on down here?" Sam asked as he came into the room.

"Michelle's holding my food hostage because I wouldn't let Ambrose drive _my_ car. I'm not going to let any stranger drive Baby." Dean replied.

"Seriously you two?" Sam said in annoyance. "I have to settle another one of these? Just give him the damn food so we can all eat. I have barely been able to eat in days and I'm starving."

"I see you're feeling better," I said to Sam as I gripped the bags of food tight.

"Stop changing the subject Michelle," Sam replied. "Food, now."

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and handed the food over to Sam. Dean W. rushed over to find his food, I guess he was starving too. While the boys wasn't really paying attention, Dean turned to me and gave me a deep, sweet kiss.

"Sorry I made you think I left," he said to me, "I should've left a note." Then he whispered, "Last night was more to me than just a one night thing. Actually, if you'd have me, I'd like to be your boyfriend."

I smiled greatly and replied, "I think we can arrange that." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Before he could, Dean W. interrupted.

"Oh get a room," he said.

"Fuck off," I replied as I closed in the small space between Dean and me and kissed him.

"Okay, stop making out you two," Sam said in between bites, "Eat."

"Fine," I said as I broke the kiss. Dean sighed and kissed me on the forehead. I guess he would rather kiss me right now than eat.

I grabbed my food and sat on the floor at the coffee table. Dean got his and joined me as Sam and the other Dean sat on the couch. Sam got up and went to get drinks from the kitchen. We sat and started talking about wrestling. The boys told Dean about how their dad raised them on an independent circuit of wrestling and who they looked up to as boys. I talked about how I grew up with WWE, or WWF as it was back then. We talked about our favorites, mine Stone Cold and Shawn Michaels, and Dean talked about how he got into wrestling.

The talk then shifted to about how I met the boys and our relationship. The Winchesters and I looked at each other nervously, and Dean W. shrugged and told me to go ahead. So, I shrugged back and got into the truth about the world and how me and the boys really, truly met and what we do. Dean sat there the whole time and quietly listened, not making a sound. I told him about how I lost touch with my family, moved away, had a run in with some vampires, got saved by the boys, and ended up sticking around and hunting with them myself. When I finished the story I looked at Dean nervously and asked him if he believed me.

"Michelle," he began, "I see the look in your eyes; I see how you look me in the eye. I know you couldn't lie to me right now. Baby girl, you have no idea how much I care about you, even if we've just met. I'm falling hard and fast, and I don't care if you're fucking with me or not. Thing is, I know you're telling the truth. I know you're not fucking with me. This is insane, I'm shocked, but I'm not going anywhere. I don't care if you're friends with the King of Hell or that you've killed monsters and demons and shit. I'm falling in love with you, and I'm not going anywhere.

"Baby, you're a true badass. I am so proud to call you my girlfriend. Honestly, I'm glad you already trust me enough to entrust me with your secret. And, guys, thank you for taking care of my girl for so long. I know you're very protective over her, and I promise you two that I will never intentionally hurt her, ever. I plan to take good care of her, so you have nothing to worry about."

I took in what he said, and I realized I had tears in my eyes. No guy has ever talked to me as sweet as he just had. Not only that, he said he was falling in love with me. That made me so happy. I was falling in love with him, too, so hard and so fast. I was so glad I told him upfront.

"I'm falling in love with you too," I said through the tears. "Thank you for trusting me and believing me, and thank you boys for your support."

"Stop crying," Sam said soothingly. "You know we hate to see you cry."

I laughed, "Sorry, I'm just so happy right now."

"I'm happy that you're happy," Dean W. added. "And hey, I knew earlier you had to tell him up front. Can you believe he actually asked permission to ask you out."

I turned and looked at Dean he just shrugged and laughed. "Hey, after he gave me the whole 'You hurt her, we kill you' talk, I felt the need to be sure it was okay. Not like it would've stopped me anyways." He looked at the boys and smiled mischievously.

"You really are a lunatic," Dean W. said in mock disbelief.

Dean and I laughed and the boys joined in. Then Dean looked at me nervously and said, "Hey, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, anything," I replied.

"Will you promise me that last hunt you went on will truly be your last?" he asked.

"Oh, baby, I should've told you. I quit a few months ago when I got hurt. Luckily I came away with some stitches, cuts, bruises, a concussion and a broken arm. I almost died on that hunt."

"We made her promise it would be her last while she was in the hospital," Sam said to Dean.

"Even Crowley made her promise it would be her last. He also bribed her, a lot," Dean W. added. "What was it again? A whole new wardrobe, including clothes, shoes, underwear, and jewelry. Let's see, a new phone, tons of hello kitty and some bear from Japan stuffed animals, a ton of k-pop stuff, and to top it all off, this house and her car."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"What? I'm stubborn," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is this Crowley sweet on you or something?" Dean asked. "Should I be worried?"

I laughed, "Oh, God, no! Crowley sees me like a daughter. He calls me the Princess of Hell. He, also, offered to make me a witch. The boys wouldn't allow that one. It wasn't even a deal! But no~!"

"A deal?" he asked in confusion.

"A demon deal. Most are for ten years, and your soul of course. You say what you want, make the deal, get what you want, and in ten years hell hounds come to collect your soul and drag it to hell."

"Wow," Dean said in shock.

"Yep," I agreed. "Crazy I know, but all true."

"So Crowley gave you all that stuff without a deal? Just because he likes you?" he asked.

"Yep," I areed.

"More like loves," Dean W. added. "Just don't let him hear that. He'd probably deny it."

"Well, when am I going to meet this Crowley and thank him for helping get my girl out of the hunting business?" Dean asked.

"I could call him," I said as I looked at the boys. "If they don't mind hanging out with him. They're kind of mortal enemies, but they are still always working together. Strange, I know."

"We'll find something to do," Sam promised.

"Yeah, if Dean wants to meet him, go ahead," Dean agreed.

I nodded and found Crowley's number on my phone. After a couple of rings he picked up. "Well hello princess, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"Hey Crow, I was wondering if you could come over, I have someone here who wants to meet you," I replied.

"A deal?" he asked brightly.

I laughed and then scolded him, "No! You know I would never do that! Crazy! I, uh, have a boyfriend. You know Dean Ambrose the wrestler? Well, we met at the show last night, one thing led to another, and now we're kinda falling in love with each other. He knows the big secret and wants to meet you."

"Is that so?" he replied. As soon as he did he was there standing in front of us. Dean jumped and said "Holy shit!" Crowley laughed and said, "Not exactly."

"Dean, Crowley," I said motioning at the two of them, "Crowley, Dean."

"What makes you think you're worthy of our little princess?" Crowley asked Dean.

"Crowley!" I scolded, "You speak of me as if I'm a child or something. Besides, he's already had the talk from the Winchesters. He doesn't need it from you too!"

"Look, man," Dean began, "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my girl. You went to any length to get her out of the hunting business. Thank you for that."

"No need to mention it," Crowley began. "I did it for nobody but her."

"Still," Dean said, "Thank you."

"It was nothing, really," Crowley said sounding pleased. He didn't get praised much. He was eating the shit up.

"Okay," I said to the two of them. "If you keep going Crowley's ego will be bigger than this house."

Crowley took a seat in the armchair and summoned a glass of his favorite scotch. "So, I take it you enjoyed the show last night?" he asked me.

"I did," I said with a smile. I enjoyed after the show even better.

"Who knew you'd come back with the one you've been wanting so bad," he said with a smile.

I blushed, "Shut up Crowley."

"What was it you said you'd love to do with him?" Crowley added with a smirk.

"Shut. Up. Crowley," I growled.

Dean chuckled, "I'm sure she's already done some of it."

"Dean!" I shrieked.

"You've got a wild one," Crowley added in again.

"Oh. My. God. Seriously you two?" I said in disbelief.

"What? I'm just telling your boyfriend things you've told me. It's things he should know if you ask me."

"I have to seriously consider what secrets I share with you!" I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. "You're being a bad best friend right now!"

"Or a good one," Crowley said with a wink. "You know this one's so kinky."

I buried my face in my hands and Dean just hugged me. My face was on fire I was so embarrassed. Why was I embarrassed?

"Oh, come on baby," Dean said as he buried his face in my hair and kissed my head. "You've nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Seriously, you're usually so damn cocky and snarky about shit like this," Dean W. added.

"It's because the whole falling in love thing, she doesn't want to scare him away with her freaky acts in the bedroom," Sam added with a laugh.

"Really Sammy?" I growled. Sam just shrugged and laughed.

"What? All of us around here know so much about each other, well besides Dean since he's new."

"Yeah, like you've seen me naked and I've had sex with your brother," I trailed off.

"You what?" Dean asked in shock.

"Oh, don't worry about it babe, it was a drunken mistake. It was soo awkward for like a day afterward. Then, later on we just looked at each other and laughed. We've been tight ever since. Like brother and sister. These guys are like my brothers. Well step brothers would be more like it. I'm so comfortable around them. I call them my non-gay gay besties. I am not afraid to change around them or anything like that. They're the same with me. Sam walked in on me getting out of the shower one day when we were sharing a hotel room. It was awkward for like an hour and then we laughed it off too. Once again I must say, though, its nothing you should worry about."

"So, everyone in this room has seen you naked?" Dean asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Except Crowley, although he has seen me in my underwear," I shrugged. "Geez, it makes it sound like I'm a total slut."

"Hey! Don't say that," Dean said. "Baby, you're far from it. Sure, it makes me a bit jealous, but that's natural for a boyfriend. All of this just does is tell me how much you all trust each other, and how much I can trust all of them with you."

"I trust these guys with my life," I said truthfully. "I'm sure they'd do the same with me."

"No doubt, princess." Dean W. said.

"From the beginning," Crowley added. "Even though I'm immortal."

"Hell, who else would take care of us when we're sick?" Sam added.

"You should see her with us when we're really sick," Dean added.

"Yeah her southern hospitality comes out and she starts throwing out the "sweeties" and "babes"."

I giggled, "What? It's like a bit of my motherly instinct, even if you guys are older than me. And hey! If it wasn't for me you'd probably still be sick Sammy."

Sam smiled, "I know. You're the best."

"I know" I said with a grin.

"Now, let's just wait until she breaks out in song and starts singing in Korean about how she is the best," Dean W. said referring to one of my favorite K-Pop song's "I Am the Best" by 2NE1.

"Ah, you know me so well," I said and patted Dean on the knee. "Naega jeil jal naga," I chanted.

"There's our girl," Dean W. smiled. "Has Dean heard you sing yet?"

"No," I shook my head.

"You sing?" Dean asked.

"And dance," I replied.

"She's very talented," Crowley spoke up. "Why don't you take him to the dance studio and show him?"

"Sure!" I said as I got up and grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him along with me.

"I'll clean up and be in there in a minute," Sam said as he started gathering our trash.

"Thanks Sammy!" I called behind me as I walked to the hall.

I took Dean with me to the end of the hall and opened the door. I turned on the lights revealing the rather sizable at home dance studio. It had a mirror and was set up with a nice sound system that was hooked up with microphones, wireless and headsets, that allowed me to practice singing and dancing together. I started turning everything on and getting it ready. I picked up my shiny, metallic lavender colored microphone and selected a song to sing.

I chose 'Loving U' by Sistar and began to sing and dance with the song. When I got done, Dean had a big smile on his face and he started clapping.

"Wow!" he said "You sing, rap, and dance. And you're good, really good."

"Thanks," I smiled, "That one was for you."

"Can I hear more?" he asked hopefully with a huge smile on his face.

"Sure!" I replied with an equally huge smile. "I'll do more rap. I rap way better than that."

I went back over to the music player and put on 'Blacklist' by Hyuna and LE. I loved the song so much and got into it. I danced along and rapped to the song. When I was done, Dean clapped again. Then, he begged me to do more. Sam and Dean W. laughed and settled into place on the floor in front of me and told Dean to do the same. Crowley summoned a chair to sit in, give it to Crowley to think he's too good to sit on the floor. I felt a bit embarrassed, but they wanted me to put on a show for them.

"Come on baby," Dean begged. "I don't get to go to concerts or anything. This is the next best thing, even better really. Even if I don't know the music I'm listening to, I'd listen to anything if it comes out of your mouth"

"Yeah, come on Michelle," Dean W. added. "Entertain us."

"You know you want to," Sam added in with a smile.

"You heard them," Crowley butted in. "Put on a show, princess."

"Ya'll are so frustrating," I sighed. They all seemed to give me puppy dog eyes. "Fine, fine," I said walking back over to the music station. "You want a show you'll get one," I say as I put down the hand held mic and started putting on a headset.

"Oh now things are getting serious," Dean W. said excitedly. "She's about to dance her ass off."

I laughed, "Ya'll so owe me after this."

"Oh don't act like its a pain in your ass," he replied. "You love doing this shit."

"I know," I agreed, but then added, "still owe me though."

* * *

A/N: Hello to anyone that's reading this. Thanks for liking it enough to make it to the second chapter! I just wanted to add in some links to the videos of the two songs mentioned in the chapter. Please do leave reviews just to let me know someones reading and paying attention lol.

Loving U by Sistar: watch?v=S3GCSk2HFQ4&nohtml5=False

Blacklist by Hyuna: watch?v=4tqSPXJrBuE


	3. Chapter 3

I performed a few of my favorite songs to the guys for a while. Eventually, I got tired and had to end the "show". They all loved it and thanked me for it afterward. Crowley excused himself and went back to doing whatever it was he did. Sam and Dean W. went out for a late lunch, which left Dean and me alone.

"So, that was amazing," he said to me as I sat down in front of him.

"Thanks babe," I said with a smile.

"I was meaning to ask you this all day, but would you please come with me when I have to leave?" he asked.

"Like go on the road with you?" I replied.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Now that you're through with hunting, and you will be by yourself all the time. You have nothing to do, do you?"

"No, I have nothing to do. I've been wondering what I was going to do with myself," I laughed at the last thing.

"I'm sure no one will mind your presence, and you can come home or go meet up with the guys any time you want."

"But what about your bosses?" I asked. "How would the higher ups feel about me tagging along?"

"People bring their loved ones in all the time. Sure, you'll probably be sticking around a little more, but I'm sure no one will mind. Besides, this could open up some opportunities to you too. Never know, they may like you and hire you. You could be a diva or something. You could even work with Jim Johnston on music!"

"Woah now, I don't want to necessarily get in the business. Although, I have dreamed about it, but I fight for real. I could hurt someone. It would take a lot of training. And if I got in the business while you were my boyfriend, you know what people would say? I don't want people running around saying I slept my way into the business!"

"Oh come on! No one will say that. If you get in in any way, it'll be because of your talents!"

"I don't know," I said skeptically. "I"ll come with you, but let's not get ahead of ourselves with possible future opportunities. Okay?"

"So you'll come?" he said excitedly.

"Yes!" I smiled. "I'll come. I'd love to."

"I can't wait to show you off," he smiled back. "You know, I haven't called Roman yet. We should do a video call with him, let him know you'll be joining us."

"Okay!" I said brightly. I got up and sat by Dean who was getting his phone out and video calling Roman up. After a few seconds, he picked up.

"I see you've survived," Roman said as he picked up, then he must have saw me and said, "Oh, hello again."

"Hi," I said with a wave.

"You remember Michelle?" Dean said.

"Of course," Roman replied. "You're looking very happy today, both of you."

"We're dating now," Dean replied.

"Congratulations," Roman said in surprise. "I should've expected this would happen. I'm glad you've found someone."

"Thanks bro, she's coming on the road with us!" Dean said excitedly.

"Is that so?" Roman replied.

"Yeah, Dean's invited me to come along," I answered. "I hope you don't mind that I'll be riding with the two of you."

"I can't imagine parting with her right now," Dean added. "I'm falling in love man."

"No offense, but you guys are moving really fast," Roman said.

"We know," Dean and I said in, almost, unison.

"But when you know, you know," I said with a smile as I leaned in and kissed Dean.

"I can feel you on that," Roman said. "As long as you're happy man, just both of you be careful. I don't want to see my boy get hurt. And you seem really nice Michelle, I don't want to see you get hurt either."

"Trust me, man, we've already had a heart to heart. All the feelings are out on the table. I'd never hurt this girl intentionally. I know she wouldn't me either. I already know a lot about her, too."

"Well, good, I'm happy for you. Welcome to the family Michelle."

"Thank you," I said with a smile and a bit of a giggle. "I must say, I'm very excited to be traveling with the two of you. Ya'll are my two most favorite wrestlers right now, so I have to say it's, not only, an honor to be Dean's girlfriend, but an honor to be on the road with ya'll. I can't wait to meet everyone."

"You look really excited," Roman said.

"I totally am," I agreed.

"Oh, man, just you wait. Being on the road with her is going to be so fun. She can sing and rap and dance, she's amazing!" Dean said.

"Really?" Roman said in surprise.

"Yeah, sing something for him baby," Dean said to me.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed my phone and pulled up an instrumental of Big Bang's 'If You'.

"Wow," Roman said when I finished the song. "This girl's got talent."

"I told you!" Dean said proudly. "Like I said she can rap too, but I won't push her anymore. She just got done performing for me and her friends."

"That was in Korean wasn't it?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I love Korean music," I said with a smile.

"Sasha Banks is going to love you," Roman replied.

"Oh yeah, she likes K-Pop too!" I said with a smile. "We should get along great."

"I'm sure you'll make some friends with the girls," Dean added.

"Maybe," I said skeptically, "I usually don't do great with girls. Why do you think my best friends are dudes?" Dean and Roman laughed.

"Why am I suddenly picturing you getting in girl fights?" Dean asked with a bright grin.

I scoffed, "Girl fights? Don't insult me like that! I don't fight like a girl!" Then I laughed.

"This chick's tough, man," Dean said to Roman. "She could probably kick my ass. Maybe even yours."

I laughed, "I sure did slam you against that wall last night in the arena."

Dean laughed too, "I know you did. I know to never sneak up on you again."

Roman laughed, "She slammed you against the wall?"

"Grabbed me by the throat," Dean nodded. "My girl is strong."

"You interested in getting in the ring, Michelle?" Roman asked.

"Eh, not really. I'd be afraid I'd actually hurt someone," I replied.

"She's used to fighting for real, not wrestling," Dean added.

"You could always learn," Roman said.

"I know," I replied. "I'm just not sure if it would be my thing or not. I'll admit I've thought about it in the past, but I'd try to get into music before wrestling probably."

"Well if you ever want any training let us know," Roman said, volunteering for Dean and himself.

"I'll keep that in mind," I smiled.

"I would love that," Dean added with a grin. "You should let us train you anyways."

"I'll think about it."

"What is there to think about? Come on! It'll be a great bonding experience with you and Roman and you and me."

"And what will people think? Oh Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose are training this girl, who happens to be Ambrose's girlfriend."

"Oh I see what the problem is," Roman spoke up. "You're afraid if you try to get into the business or anything, people will think you slept your way there.

"Yes!" I agreed. "Thank you!"

"No one's going to think that!" Dean practically shouted in disagreement.

"But they will! I know how people think! I'm a citizen of the internet, and I just know what people will say!"

"You're afraid people will talk shit about you?" Roman asked.

"Look, I usually don't give a damn what people say about me, but I don't want you guys looking bad. And I really don't want to be called a whore."

"Michelle," Dean began, "baby, don't worry about that shit. If you want to wrestle, you've got my support. I've got your back baby."

Roman seemed to agree with what Dean said, "You've got mine too, I wouldn't be volunteering to help train you if I didn't. And hey, you don't think I don't know what some of the fans say about me? I get booed all the time, and it don't hurt my feelings. You're a tough girl. I'm sure you could handle any shit talking fan that came your way."

"Thanks," I smiled, "Both of you. It's just that I don't know how well I would handle someone if they actually came at me face to face. I'd probably blow up and beat the living shit out of them."

"Oh, so you have a temper?" Roman laughed.

I shrugged, "I've been in a good number of fights in my lifetime. I don't take to well to being called names like a slut or a whore, I don't like bullying, and I definitely can't handle cheating."

"You've been cheated on before?" Dean asked in shock.

"Yeah and I put him in the hospital," I shrugged.

"You're not kidding," Roman said in disbelief. "You're not one to cross are you?"

"Nope," I smiled. "You don't call me names, you don't bully me or my friends, and you definitely don't cheat on me."

"You know what," Roman said, "I like you. I can appreciate that. You sound like a great person."

"Now you know why I'm falling in love with this girl," Dean said.

"She's great," Roman agreed. "You're lucky you found her."

"Thanks Roman," I said with a smile, I was sure I was blushing.

"You're welcome, Michelle."

"I think you two are hitting it off well," Dean said to Roman and me.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends," I smiled.

"Me too," Roman agreed.

"I appreciate both of you wanting to train me too. Like I said, I'll think about it. I'm still kinda recovering though from my previous injuries. I just got out of that damn cast."

"How were you injured?" Roman asked.

I looked at Dean, not too sure what to say, then lied, "I was attacked a while back. Came away with a concussion, some cuts and bruises, and a broken arm. I just got out of the cast last week."

"Damn, but you're okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Got attacked from behind. Cowardly bastard."

"Damn, that's scary. Makes me want to make sure my wife stays close to home when I'm not around," Roman replied.

"Makes me want to keep my eyes on her at all times," Dean added.

"Seeing as you're bringing me on the road with you, you almost can," I said to him.

"Honey, Jojo wants you to play with her," a voice in the background of Roman's side called. "That's the wife. I better go. Have fun you two. See you Monday?"

"Sure will," I said with a smile. "Have fun with your daughter, Roman."

"Send her my love," Dean added.

"Bye you guys," Roman replied.

"Bye," Dean and I said in unison. After that, we hang up the call.

I looked at Dean and said, "So, what you wanna do now, baby?"

"Well," Dean began, "I would love to take you upstairs and make love to you."

"Hmm," I said as I put my arms around him. "I like that idea."

"Yeah?" he said as he started peppering me with kisses.

"Yeah," I said as I pulled away and seductively bit my lip.

Dean got up and then picked me up off the floor. He carried me out of the room, down the hall, and upstairs to the bedroom. He laid me, gently, on the bed, and started to take my clothes off. While he did all of this, we kissed, breaking apart every few seconds, only long enough to take off a piece of clothing. After he undressed me, he undressed himself, then returned to kissing me.

As he kissed me one of his hands started trailing south, going down to start rubbing my clit. Then, slowly he started fingering me. Then, he stopped and removed his fingers. I groaned at their absence, but he quickly relieved me by slowly pushing himself inside of me.

"You feel so good," he moaned as he pushed in and out.

"You do too, baby," I almost cried. It felt so good having him inside of me again.

He kept a slow, deep pace, and he found my spot like he had it memorized. We took turns moaning each others' names, and clutching onto each other like our lives depended on it. To drive me even further off the edge, Dean went between us and started rubbing my clit. The harder he rubbed, the closer I got. Then, suddenly, it all just stopped. Dean stopped rubbing my clit and pulled out.

"What are you doing?" I cried out. Dean didn't say a word, he just rolled over and pulled me on top of him. "Oh I see," I said seductively as I started riding him.

"That's right baby," Dean moaned, "just like that."

"You like it when I ride your dick baby?" I said between moans.

"Oh, god, yes," he moaned as his head rolled back. I pulled his head up by his hair and forced him to look at me.

"Look at me, baby. I want you to watch me when you make me cum," I said to him. I rode him harder, faster, setting a quick, deep pace that was bringing me to my climax quickly.

"Yeah, I like that look," he said with a smile on his face. "You gonna cum for me baby?"

"Yeah," I moaned.

"Cum baby, cum for me," he replied. I let go, and came, riding out my climax. As I did, Dean came too, releasing his hot seed in me over and over.

"Oh, Michelle!" he panted, "That's it baby."

"Oh, god, Dean!" I moaned right before I collapsed down on him.

Dean pulled me down into his arm and peppered me with kisses as I tried to steady my breathing. As I lay there, something hit me.

"Fuck," I hissed.

"What?" Dean asked in shock and worry.

"We forgot something," I said as I looked up to him.

"Damn it," Dean said as he realized what I had. No condom.

"Well," I said as I looked him in the eye, "I am on birth control. And I have no STDs you have to worry about."

"Same here," he said with a laugh. "Nothing to worry about baby."

I sighed, "I feel like we should be going at it again after those four times last night. Thing is, I just want to lay here in your arms."

"We have all the time in the world to have sex in the future. Let's just lay here together, just like you want," he said sweetly.

"Mmm," I said as I looked up and kissed him. "You're great."

"I know," he smiled back. "Hey, Michelle?"

"Yeah, baby?" I replied.

"I love you," he said shyly.

"You do?" I said as I looked back up at him.

"Yeah, I know it's early, really early, but I can't help myself. I loved you the first moment I saw you. You know what one of the first things I told Roman was?"

"What?" I asked.

"I told him 'I'm gonna marry that girl one day', and I meant it," he said as he took my hand and squeezed it tight.

I smiled and kissed his hand, "That doesn't bother me one bit. I love you, too, Dean."

"You want to go out to dinner, baby?" Dean asked after we lay there for a while.

"Sure," I said, realizing I was pretty hungry.

"Well let's get up, take a shower, and get ready. It'll be a date," he said with a smile.

We got up and went into the bathroom where we showered together. After we got out Dean got something out of his bags to wear as I went to my closet and found something cute to put on. After I got dressed, I put on some makeup. Dean waited patiently as I did this, still he protested that I didn't need any and was perfect without it. I let it go in one ear and out the other. Even if he thought I was the most beautiful girl in the world without any on, I still liked wearing makeup. I was a bit of a girly girl, even as a hunter, something Sam and Dean W. never got.

"Okay, done!" I said as I put on my final bit of makeup.

"You look gorgeous," Dean said as he kissed me lightly, trying not to mess up my work. "Even though you're just as beautiful without it."

"Thank you, baby," I said as I kissed him a little bit deeper. "You won't mess anything up. This is set for a while."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a smile as he kissed me back. "Let's go I'm starving."

We walked downstairs hand in hand. We were met downstairs by the boys who were on the couch again watching tv.

"Woah where are ya'll going?" Dean W. said as he saw us.

"Dinner," I replied, "got a problem with that?"

"No, I just thought the two of you would stay holed up in your room a little longer than that. You know you're really loud."

I buried my face in Dean's chest in embarrassment, and Dean just groaned. We had no idea the boys were home and we kinda left the bedroom door open.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed," Dean W. said to the two of us. "Welcome to the family, officially, Dean. It's not official until an awkward moment happens. We've heard you guys having sex, so I think it's official."

I laughed, "Never a dull moment with you guys is it?"

"You know it baby!" he replied as he came and gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. "You two lovebirds go get dinner. I know you've worked up an appetite."

"You're never gonna let us live this down are you?" I asked in slight annoyance.

"Nope," Dean Winchester smiled as he pushed us out the door.


End file.
